


After the Credits

by TheWriterTriad



Series: Splatoon Oneshots [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU - Octo Expansion doesn't happen, Pre Octo Expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterTriad/pseuds/TheWriterTriad
Summary: After taking down DJ Octavio and rescuing Callie, the members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon finally are reunited with some old friends.





	After the Credits

**Author's Note:**

> I started writings this story before the Octo Expansion came out. Thus, it is considered an AU work where the events of the DLC never happened. Contains spoilers for the Octo Canyon campaign.

“I still can’t believe that DJ Octavio managed to brainwash you with a pair of sunglasses,” Marie snickered as she took a bite out of her krill sandwich. The pop idol was dressed in her Agent 1 garb, courtesy of the fact that she was currently sitting in Octo Valley rather than the cushy studio she and her cousin recorded in. 

“I mean, out of all the things, sunglasses? Seriously? Callie, I know you can be rather impulsive but I thought you had better sense than that.” 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Callie groaned in response, sipping her lemon tea as she pouted. 

“Nope,” Marie grinned in reply.

“Ugh, no fair!” Callie whined, childishly kicking the ground. “You have no idea how horrible it was being hypnotized! Stuck inside my own head and forced to see everything that was happening but I couldn’t move my own body. And don’t even get me started on that horrid outfit! It was so unfresh I thought I was going to die in embarrassment! Did Octavio seriously think that it was fashionable?” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know my octolings did a fantastic job designing that,” Octavio snapped from inside the snowglobe shaped prison he was being kept in. The elderly octarian was still sulking over his second defeat, and having Marie bring it up continuously was starting to get on his nerves. 

“Silence, prisoner,” Marie ordered. 

“Yeah, serves you right for what you tried to do,” Callie added. Octavio growled something out under his breath while the two Squid Sisters went back to their picnic - and their bickering. 

“Agent 4 reporting for duty!” 

Suddenly a green tentacled inkling boy dressed in a modern day hero suit burst through the hole that led to the sewers. It was Agent 4, the youngest member of the Squidbeak Splatoon. The upstart fourteen-year-old had been the one to take on the octarian army and stop DJ Octavio from succeeding in taking over Inkopolis. He was a nice kid if a bit reckless in the middle of a fight. 

“I came here as quickly as I could,” he panted out, running over to them. “What happened? Octavio didn’t escape, did he?” 

“Sadly no, I’m still here,” Octavio griped, causing Agent 4 to breathe a quick sigh of relief. 

“So...if Octavio didn’t escape then what’s up? Is there another mission for me or something?” 

“Sit down Agent 4.” Marie gestured to the bench nearby her. “No, there’s no mission. Instead, something important is happening.” 

“Um...okay?” Agent 4 sat on the bench, a confused look on his face. Something important? Whatever could Marie mean by that? As far as the boy knew he had taken care of the remnants of the octarian army last week, but the tone of the other Agents’ message had been urgent. But if there was no mission then why was it so important for him to come to Octo Canyon immediately? 

“You should see the look on your face,” Callie giggled. “It’s priceless.” 

“Mmhmm,” Marie nodded before looking over at the hole in the ground. “They should be getting here any second.” 

“Getting here any second? What do you mean by that?” 

“Howdy, buckos!” 

A gravelly voice split the air as an extremely ancient inkling climbed out of the sewers, a smile on his face. He had a long white beard and was dressed in a tattered military uniform, complete with a bright blue cap. Following him was a tough looking inkling girl, her long tentacles and brilliant eyes dyed vermillion. Despite the fact that she was idly twirling her gun around there was a focused expression on her face. 

“Gramps!” Callie and Marie rushed towards the old inkling, eagerly embracing him. “You’re back!” 

“Yessiree buckos! Cap’n Cuttlefish is back in town!” The older inkling laughed and began chatting with his granddaughters, leaving Agent 4 to stand there on the sidelines awkwardly. 

“So...you’re the one who put Octavio back in his snowglobe, eh?” 

Agent 4 jumped, not expecting to hear a voice so close to his ear. Turning around he caught sight of the mysterious girl who had followed Cuttlefish here. She was dressed in a strange black and yellow outfit with a pair of neon blue headphones on her head. It looked vaguely like his own hero suit, perhaps an earlier model. Her gun was equally strange, again black and yellow but it looked like some kind of mutant splattershot. 

As their eyes met the instantly stilled, sizing each other up. The air grew tense as if a fight was brewing. Perhaps one was. They were two of the most skilled inklings in the world, each savior of Inkopolis in their own right. Naturally, the two would want to see who was the stronger one of the two. 

“Not bad for a shrimp,” she eventually said after a long moment, sticking out her hand for him to shake. “The name’s Parthenia, better known as Agent 3 around these parts.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” he replied coolly, hiding the fact that he was a bit miffed at being called shrimp. “I’m Jace, Agent 4.” 

The pair lapsed back into silence as they shook hands, still observing their fellow agent. Callie, Marie, and Cap’n Cuttlefish slowly halted their conversation to watch them, trying to guess as to what was going on in their squadmates’ minds. 

“I still can’t believe you two are back,” Marie said, putting an end to the silence and the growing tension. “Where have you been for the past two years?” 

“This lassie here,” Cuttlefish exclaimed, slapping Parthenia on the back in a congratulatory manner, “discovered a secret octarian base out in the midst of the ocean. We set up a base on an island nearby and managed to take it out.” 

“Neither of us told you about it because of the fear that if you were captured the enemy would be able to get the information about our plan out of you,” Parthenia added, edging slightly away from the over-enthusiastic Cap’n Cuttlefish. “A wise choice, as it turned out.” 

“Come on! How was I supposed to know that those glasses would hypnotize me?” Callie demanded defensively. “It was mixed in with the fan mail, I thought they were from a fan, not Octavio.” 

“Hah, my plan was brilliant,” Octavio crowed. “And then your cousin and your little recruit had to go and mess everything up.” 

“Oh, put a sock in it,” Parthenia muttered. “Your plan was as canned as tuna and twice as oily. There wasn’t anything brilliant about it.” 

“Why you ungrateful slimy little hipster!” Octavio thrashed around in his prison, snarling. “Let me out of here so I can give you both a taste of my spicy wasabi beats!” 

“No thanks,” Jace said curtly. “Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters put your music to shame.”

“Off the Hook?” Parthenia blinked, a confused look on her face. “Who are they? Just what have I missed these past two years?” 

“Well, you see…” Jace grinned sheepishly as Callie and Marie giggled. “It’s kind of a long story…”


End file.
